Checkpoint
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: Ten years of friendship has brought them to this moment, will she have to watch him walk away. Jeff Hardy/CM Punk & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anyone/anything but my OCs.**

There was something about him that drew me in from the beginning. From the first time I saw him I knew I had to do any I could to be around him, just to listen to him and to watch him. He fascinated me from the get go. Really I shouldn't be surprised at where we are today. Stood in the middle of the bridal suite at the most amazing manor house hotel money could buy. There are mascara tears cutting paths through my foundation making their way steadily to my beautiful ivory dress. He's staring at me like I'm crazy, like I'm the one suggesting the craziest thing I've ever heard. Standing there in his suit and tie, he's just staring like he's sure, he's made up his mind. My world is crumbling around me. He's leaving.

**Ten years earlier.**

"What do you fancy for lunch babe?" Andy nudged me out of my blind stare.

"Hmm? What? I don't know, whatever you want." I snuggled back down into my seat, I love how comfy and warm Andy's car is when it's torrential rain outside. Leaning over from my hunched up position I turned the radio up a little, I really couldn't be bothered with the small talk Andy had been coming out with the past few days.

"Babe? Quinn? Wake up." I groaned at the very thought of opening my eyes. "Do you want me to get you a sandwich?" Andy shuck me again.

Uncurling in the front passenger seat , I stretched out and through a yawn mumbled, "No, I'll come with you." Dragging myself places with Andy had become routine, he was no longer exciting and fun to be around. He was boring and wanted to turn me into his mother, and slowly but surely I was dulling myself down to match his mood. My precious high heels had been pushed to the back of the wardrobe where they began to collect dust along with my weekend dresses. Catching sight of myself in the shop window as we ducked under the cover to avoid the rain I realised just how dull I had become. Wearing Andy's hoodie swamped my body, hiding me from the world and the combat pants that I had reserved for painting had seen more day light in the past few weeks than they had in their lifetime. I stopped to push open the deli door, cold, blue and lifeless eyes stared back from under lank blonde hair.

Andy took my hand and pulled me through the door, glaring at me for randomly stopping in the middle of his mission for food. Standing in line, I glanced around the deli, there were a few seats taken but our window booth was up for grabs. Pulling me into a side hug Andy looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. He was sweet when he could be bothered.

"Usual?" He asked smiling down at me. I nodded with little enthusiasm , he knew I never strayed from my usual. I half listened to him rattle out our orders while I watched the other customers chat over their lunches.

"Any sauce?" An accent I couldn't place asked, tearing my attention from the man three tables down who seems to be intent on inhaling his food.

"Err yes, mayo and sweet onion on the small one please." I glanced up at the sales assistant, strands of blonde hair falling out of his ponytail and into his eyes.

"Good choice." He smiled and winked. Andy paid for our food and sat at our favourite booth, I trailed along behind him conscience that I was being watched and completely confused as to what had just happened. It was either the sexiest or creepiest encounter I had ever had with a deli boy. Sitting facing the counter wasn't my best idea, trying to eat a sandwich while being blatantly stared at would turn any one off their food. Andy chatted on, something about work or the car. I tried to listen but I could see him. Standing, leaning on the back counter, arms folded over his chest, just staring at me.

"Do you want to go to the pub tonight? Jonny says there's some high school social on. Apparently you have to dress up as school kids, should be a laugh. You gunna eat that?" Andy pointed at the untouched sandwich in front of me.

Apparently there is something about dressing up in a school uniform that makes everyone go crazy. We've only just left high school, only just been allowed to wear what we want everyday. Any excuse to dress up and pretend to be someone else for the night. I had taken full advantage of the situation, standing in front of the full length mirror in Andy's bedroom I checked that everything was in place. Every hair extension clip was skillfully hidden behind backcombed hair, school shirt buttoned up to just the right place showing just the right amount of collar bone, skirt ending just above the knee, perfect for showing the tops of stockings when I sat down. Twisting my face as I pushed my feet into flat pumps, I love that Andy isn't much taller than me but I hate that he despises my high heel collection, hates me towering over him, I pulled on my scuffed up leather jacket and headed downstairs.

After about an hour of being at the pub, the chatter around the table had died down into mini conversations, friends that hadn't seen each other in a while or at least since the last time we were all in the pub chatted about their sober lives – jobs, girlfriends, families, the usual. Having what my friends classed as not a real job meant that I saw most of them regularly, meeting them on their lunch breaks, it also meant that I didn't really have much interesting crack for them. Excusing myself I left the table and zig zagged through the dance floor to the bar. "Double Jack and coke please."

"I'll get that." That accent floated past me. Spinning round I found myself face to chest, peaking up to find sparkling eyes, a smug smile and long blonde hair.

"I can buy my own drinks, Deli Boy." I scowled and turned back to the bar.

"A gentleman will always look after his lady." I rolled my eyes as he ordered his own drink and passed the money over my head to the bar maid. "Isn't JD a little strong for a little lady?"

Pushing back from the bar I grabbed my drink and made my way back to the table, glancing back over my shoulder I smirked, "Thanks for the drink but I ain't your little lady Deli Boy."

Sitting back at the table Andy was in deep conversation with the boys over the state of his car's suspension, the girls had all left the table, probably taking a group trip to the toilets, I pulled out my Blackberry, at least I could pretend like I was busy. "It's awfully rude of you to just walk away from me like that y'know." His voice was back in my ear, a hand moved to the side of my face, pushing back a strand of hair.

"My boyfriend won't be happy." I huffed out, not really knowing what else to say, not taking my eyes off the screen of my phone.

"Ah so Deli Girl is taken." The blonde boy sighed, sneaking a glance at him as he leaned back against the wall behind my chair, I realised that he was actually quite cute. Underneath his tight white tshirt were the tell tale lines of a toned body, his black combat pants hung sexily from hip to hip exposing a slight flash of white, the top of his boxers. "Deli Girl, you don't look so happy to be here."

"I er –"

"Quinny!" A shrill voice cut through the music, "Quinny sweetie!" Ruby pushed her way through the crowd on the dance floor bursting out in front of us. " Qui- oh. Who's your friend?"

"I erm, I –" I have no idea and I don't think Deli Boy is going to cut it as an answer for Ruby. Taking Ruby's hand in his own and gently kissing her knuckles Deli Boy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jeff."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby took it upon herself to introduce Jeff to everyone so I took my chance and slipped out the back door to the beer garden. Sitting on the steps I downed the last of my drink and lit my cigarette. Andy hated me smoking. Holding my head in my free hand I let my hair fall around my face like a curtain blocking out the rest of the world.

"If you aren't going to smoke that then I'll happily do it for you." He chucked behind me.

"You need t stop sneaking up on me, it's getting creepy." I can't move, can't let him see my face so I held out the half burnt down cigarette. His arm brushed against mine as he sat down on the step next to m, taking the cigarette from my hand. We sat for a while in silence, despite the hum of conversation from the other people in the beer garden and the pounding of the music from the open door behind us, all I can hear is the sound of him inhaling and exhaling, I parted my hair slightly to watch him blow smoke rings into the night sky.

Suddenly his eyes were on mine and I realised I'd been caught staring. I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks, why am I so embarrassed? He's been staring at me all night, I have every right to bloody well stare. The corners of his mouth start to twitch til he can't hold back a smile any longer. For some reason I'm smiling back.

"You've got a beautiful smile Deli Girl." And the blood is back in my cheeks.

"Err thanks." Tucking my hair behind my ear, he smiled.

"I don't think your boyfriend realises how stunning you are."

"I don't think you realise how cheesy that line was." Jeff rocked back in mock offence, his hand flung up to his chest.

"How dare you." He laughed softly, closing his eyes for just a second. "Come on." Jeff stood in front of me and offered out his hand, grabbing mine and pulling me up quickly. "I suppose my cheesy lines mean that I owe you another drink."

I'm not sure at what point in the evening that I became comfortable around Jeff or at what point I forgot all about Andy but nothing and no one else seemed to matter any more. Andy left before closing time with most of the group, every one else seemed too drunk to notice anything more than a foot away from them. Swaying slightly I pulled out my Blackberry, though a little fuzzy I could make out that it was definitely time to go to home. "I need to go." I murmured.

"Where?" Jeff frowned, looking around us to see what had brought on what must have appeared to be a sudden change of heart.

" Home. Bed. Sleep. Mainly sleep, but I need a taxi first." It hurt my head to think so hard with so much alcohol swirling through my veins. Without much difficulty, Jeff ordered me a taxi, taking my hand in his he helped me to jump down from my bar stool. At five foot three it seemed like quite a distance to the floor.

"We should wait outside for your cab." With his hand on the small of my back Jeff guided me out of the pub. The step in front of me jumped up, falling forward in what felt like slow motion, I tensed up, this was going to hurt.

"Woah Deli Girl!" And there it was, his strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me so close to him that I could feel his heart pounding against my back. I held my breath as he slowly spun me around in his arms. He smiled down at me, "I can't even trust you to stay up right."

Staring at my feet I could still feel his chest against mine, the warmth coming off his body seemed to sink into my skin. "Thanks."

"You're so cute when you blush." I felt his hand disappear from my back and make its way to my cheek, he pushed back a few escaped strands of hair and with his hand under my chin he tilted my head back to look at me. "I'm going to make you mine Quinn." His lips crashed on to mine, his hands moved apart, one on my back pulling me towards him, the other wrapped up in my hair. Softly he bit my bottom lip causing a small moan to escape from the back of my throat.

"Taxi for Quinn?" Breaking away from each other I blushed again.

"I gotta go, I'm sorry."Slamming the car door behind me I made a promise to myself, I was never going to see that boy again.

**A/N : Sorry it's so short, my laptop has been down all week so this is just a little something to try and keep you interested. Thanks to everyone following this story and to truckergurl24 for the review, means a lot to know you're enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not sure why but I've decided to continue this in third person. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

_I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of curves and with this gift –_

Quinn's sat bolt up in bed, she'd fallen asleep on her phone again. She answered it without looking at the screen, The Curse of Curves was Ruby's personalised ring tone.

"Good morning my little ray of sunshine!" Christ did she have to be this perky in the morning, Quinn groaned, flopping back down into the warmth of her blankets.

"Urgghhh."

"You're such a delight Quinny." Her best friend sang down the line.

"Yes I know, please tell me there's a good reason for you to be ringing me at –" Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear to glance at the time, "8am! You have got to be shitting me Rubes. Someone had best be dying."

"This is what morning looks like to us folk who have real jobs." Quinn could tell that she'd just earned herself an eye roll.

"Mmmhmm. If you say so. Come on then, what couldn't wait until after 10." Quinn had a strict rule of no phone calls or visits before 10am. There was just no need for it. Ruby never had played by this rule.

"Well I have the day off so I thought I would treat my fabulous best friend to some proper coffee, that instant stuff you make me drink makes me gag." Ruby had been trying to convert Quinn to what she called proper coffee for years, it wasn't working well for her.

"You're outside aren't you." Narrowing her eyes at the ceiling Quinn sighed, that was her lie in gone.

"Maybe." With that Ruby hung up. Quinn dragged herself out of bed, grabbing her hoodie from the top of the washing pile that was starting to resemble a mountain. Ruby was in the building already and at the door before Quinn had even gotten into the kitchen, she heard her keys rattle and the door slam shut behind her.

"I'm in the kitchen love." Ruby appeared in the archway of the kitchen, two takeaway coffee cups in one hand and a paper bag in the other. A handbag swung from her arm, her heels click clacked on the floorboards as she made her way into the kitchen. "Oooh! You brought muffins too!" Quinn squealed.

"But of course." Ruby dropped her presents down on the breakfast bar, taking a muffin from the bag she smiled. "So, where is he?" Quinn should have known there was an ulterior motive for her early morning visit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn leant back against the counter, taking a sip of her coffee she looked over her best friend's chosen outfit, plain white, fitted t-shirt under a navy jacket, skinny jeans and her favourite red stilettos. She looked too smart for a day off, Quinn sighed, she was up to something.

"Ohh come on, no one is that stupid." Ruby laughed, "Seriously though, where is he?" Ruby looked around in an attempt to catch a glimpse of blonde hair or the perfect body she had suspected was hidden under that tight t-shirt he'd been wearing.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's just little old me here." Quinn watched the smile drop from Ruby's face.

"Oh. But he looked so in to you! I saw the way he watched you, when we were dancing he never took his eyes off you! I can't believe nothing happened." Ruby looked gutted for her friend. She wasn't really fond of Andy, he bored her, he sucked the fun out of Quinn, something she had thought was an impossible task. Ruby gasped as she caught Quinn bite down on her bottom lip, it gave her away every time, she was nervous as hell about something. "If you don't tell me exactly what happened right this instant then I'm going to take my shoes off and beat you with them."

"I kinda, maybe, sorta kissed him." Ruby squealed at Quinn's confession. There was no point hiding anything for Ruby, she always got there in the end anyway.

"I knew it!"

"Rubes I feel so bad, I've cheated on Andy." Quinn sighed, she knew she should feel a hell of a lot worse than she did. Truth was she didn't want to be with Andy but she hadn't wanted to cheat on him, to hurt him like that, it just wasn't called for.

"It was about time as well. I actually thought you'd turned into his mother." Ruby scoffed.

"Christ alive, I'm going to have to break up with him now. I was kinda hoping he was just going to get bored of me and leave."

"Well best get it out of the way, come on, get dressed, I'll drive you over." There was no point in arguing with Ruby, Quinn barely had the energy to move let alone argue.

It hadn't been half as bad as Quinn had imagined, she told him she thought it wasn't working out any more, Andy had half agreed, given her a hug and let her go. Ruby had driven around for a while before declaring that she was hungry. It wasn't until the car engine had been shut off and Ruby was half out of the door that Quinn realised where they were. Climbing out of the car she went to shout for Ruby to come back, they'd go somewhere else but it was too late, Ruby was already leaning against the counter in the deli. Quinn scolded herself for not realising earlier, Ruby had taken control of her outfit choice and had demanded that she wore her girliest dress and highest heels. Smoothing down the front of her pale blue tea dress, she took a deep breath and forced herself through the door of the deli.

"Here she is." Ruby smiled, announcing her arrival to anyone within a three mile radius. _Head up, stomach in, arse out. Head up, stomach in, arse out._ Quinn repeated the one thing her mother had drilled into her head as she walked over to the counter. If they were going to play this game then she was going to win.

"Hey you." Why did his accent give her goosebumps? Quinn sent him a tight smile, if she couldn't keep her promise of not seeing him again then she could at least pretend like she wasn't happy. Ruby handed her her usual order before slying off to get grab them a table, Quinn rolled her eyes, typical Rubes to just throw her in at the deep end. "You get home okay?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Quinn snapped, if she was making him feel uncomfortable then he wasn't going to let her know. He smiled, pushing his hair back into a bun. He really was stunning, Quinn thought, watching the muscles flex in his arms as he tied his hair back. "Look, err... about last night."

"Mhmm." His lips curled into the most beautiful smile Quinn had seen in a long time. He was enjoying this, watching her struggle to concentrate, watching her eyes dart from his body to the floor and back again.

"It was a mistake." She took a deep breath and looked straight at him, instantly wishing she hadn't. How hadn't she noticed his eyes before, stunning emerald orbs gazed back at her. She tried to compose herself once more, this would have been so much easier if she had kept her original promise and just stayed away from him completely. Damn Ruby for her meddling ways. "I had a boyfriend, you shouldn't have kissed me."

"I'm pretty sure you kissed me too darlin'." He leaned forward on the counter, his face within inches of Quinn's. Smirking, he whispered, "I told you I'd make you mine and I will." He walked into the back of the deli, leaving Quinn to register his promise.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one, thanks to truckergurl24 for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please R&R**

Quinn wasn't sure how it had happened or even why she had agreed to it, but here she was, sat in a one bedroom flat on the wrong side of town. It was freezing beyond belief, every time she exhaled she watched her breath appear in front of her face, half expecting it to turn into a lump of ice and fall into her lap. Quinn sighed heavily, Jeff had been trying without any success to fix the heating for at least half an hour. She wasn't sure if staring at the boiler and occasionally calling it a prick was the professional way about it but she was positive that it sure as hell wasn't working.

Taking a bottle of vodka from her bag Quinn took a few large gulps. Clearing her throat to get Jeff's attention, she held out the bottle and smirked, "I have a feeling this will warm us up before the heating does."

"Fine," He pretended to huff, "You win. We'll be cold." Jeff slumped down next to her on the sofa, taking the bottle from her hand, he knocked back a few shots. She had to admit every time she saw him he looked more and more attractive, tonight he was verging on pretty beautiful, his blonde hair pulled back into a bun, loose fitting black combats slung low on his hips and a tight black tank top was showing off what she had previously suspected, this boy was ripped.

"I hate being cold." Quinn mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest. Ruby had taken over her studio three hours before she had been due to leave, taking over hair, make up and clothing, she had insisted that Quinn wore a tiny black pencil skirt, a sheer burnt orange blouse and a less than useful cropped, black jacket. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls around her naturally made up face. Personally, Quinn thought she looked ridiculous. She could have easily been in her studio, with working heating, finishing her latest painting, but for a reason that she couldn't get her head around, Quinn hadn't been able to turn down Jeff's offer of a movie and a few drinks at his flat.

"So what movie do you wanna watch? I've got pretty much everything." Jeff said, looking over the top of the vodka bottle at her.

"Thanks, that really narrows down my choice." Quinn rolled her eyes. "So where is this extensive collection you claim to own?" After searching through at least a hundred films, Quinn had finally settled on one; Monster, something about lesbian serial killers. She smirked to herself, try something now hot shot.

Jeff stood behind Quinn, watching the material on her skirt stretch as she moved and congratulating himself on building his DVD rack above his bed, forcing Quinn to kneel on his bed to search through the films. Her blonde hair pushed back over one shoulder, she pulled out her selection and looked over her shoulder at him.

"This one?" She smiled sweetly, he really didn't care what they watched as long as she stayed. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl but she had his mind in overdrive.

"Sure." Taking her hand he helped her off the bed, loosing her footing she fell straight into his chest. He caught the colour rise in her cheeks as he caught her, he loved it when she blushed, she looked so innocent.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled, silently screaming at herself for being such a clutz. She felt Jeff's hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled slightly before closing the gap between them, leaving the smallest kiss on her soft lips. He heard her breath catch in the back of her throat, pulling away, he couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered itself across his face. Wrapping his large hand around her tiny fingers he led her back into the living room.

Setting the movie away Jeff climbed on to the sofa, he wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders taking note of how tiny she was compared to him. He smiled as he caught her blushing again out of the corner of his eye. Slowly but surely Quinn inched her way across the sofa, she shivered, Jesus it really was freezing.

Jeff felt her shiver against his arm, taking his chance he pulled her in against his chest. Hearing her gasp again he let out a small chuckle, he let his hand wander across her shoulder, gently tracing small circles with his thumb.

Quinn had wondered how long pretending to watch the film would last, involuntarily arching her back, she pushed her shoulders in his hands. "You're so tense." Jeff muttered, his fingers working across her back, "like seriously, what do you do all day to get this many knots in your back?"

"I work on my hands and knees," Quinn's hands were over her face before she had even finished her sentence, Jeff spied the rising blush between her fingers, "I didn't mean it like that!" Jeff laughed, pulling her on to his lap so that she had to straddle him, he pulled her fingers away from her eyes.

"You don't seem like the type Miss - err" Only then did he realise that he didn't even know her surname, he didn't even know if she knew his. He knew absolutely nothing about this girl, just that she was here and as much as she wanted to hide it she was just as fascinated with him as he was with her.

"Jenkins." Quinn whispered.

"Miss Jenkins." He smiled, her eyes staring down into her lap. "So, what is it that you do?" He brushed a curl from her eyes.

"I paint." Quinn blushed, he couldn't take it anymore, having her this close to him, blushing like that, he was going to keep his promise, he was going to make her his.

"Perfect." Jeff smiled, his hands in her hair pulling her lips to his. The movie was entirely forgotten, Quinn grabbed at the hem of his tank top, pulling it over his head and managing to break his hair free from it's tie at the same time. She let her eyes wander across his chest, she had been right, grazing his toned chest with her nails Quinn looked up at Jeff, his eyes shone a dark emerald, she knew where this was going, she bit down on her lip, he moaned as her nails reached the waistband of his combats. "Fuck this." Jeff growled, as his lips crashed down on to Quinn's he stood, picking Quinn up as he went, letting her wrap her legs around his hips, he carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

Quinn woke with a start, something wasn't right, something had woken her. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, 6AM, well the alarm on her phone definitely hadn't woke her. She looked down to the bed, Jeff was out cold, his arm out stretched on the sheets where she had been sleeping moments before. It's nothing, she told herself, lying back down, cuddling into Jeff's side, she smiled as he moaned in his sleep and pulled her closer. Closing her eyes, Quinn's smile grew bigger, she hadn't been this satisfied in a very long time. There is was again. Quinn sat bolt up, there was something else in the flat. Placing her hand on Jeff's chest she shuck him, "Jeff. Jeff, please wake up." He groaned and rolled over. Perfect. She was going to die at the hands of burglars and he was going to sleep through the whole bloody thing. Scanning the small bedroom for something, anything, Quinn's eyes focused through the dim morning light on to a baseball bat in the corner. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she spied a t-shirt on the floor, pulling it over her head she grabbed the bat, standing, she rolled her shoulders, was she hell going down without a fight.

This time the noise was louder, a second later she heard a stage whispered "Sssh!" For burglars they weren't very quiet. Quinn took a deep breath and held the bat over her shoulder, silently thanking God and her high school PE teacher that she had a pretty decent swing on her. She flung the bedroom door open, there was a burglar stood right in front of her, the other crouched behind the first. She swung the bat as hard as she could, connecting with the first guy's shoulder.

"Arrgh! What the fuck?!" The man screamed, stumbling backwards and managing to fall over the second guy, he landed on the floor with a thud. The second man began to laugh. Quinn flipped the lights on, by her feet lay a short haired blonde man doubled over, his face creased and red from uncontrollable laughter. The man she had hit lay a few feet in front of her with his head against the sofa glaring up at her while he rubbed the shoulder she had connected with, he had dark hair and dark eyes but strangely reminded her of Jeff.

"Who the fuck are you?" Quinn demanded, pulling the bat back up on to her shoulder, ready to swing again if she had to.

"Jeff." Spluttered the laughing man, "Here Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy."

"I could ask you the same question." The dark haired man growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff appeared in the doorway in his boxers behind Quinn, he wrapped his arm around her waist making her jump, he took the bat from her hands and threw it on to the bed.

"Your one night stand just tried to kill me!" The dark haired man shouted, glaring at Quinn as he pulled himself up on to the sofa.

"Hey!" Quinn scolded him, that wasn't how Jeff saw her, was it? She lowered her gaze to the floor, suddenly very aware that she was standing in just Jeff's t-shirt, the hem of it barely skimming the top of her thighs.

"Matt!" Jeff rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. What a way to introduce her to the family, Jeff rolled his eyes, his brother, always one for dramatics.

"Here Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy!" The blonde on the floor continued to giggle.

"Quinn, this is Matthew Hardy, my brother and this," He nudged the still laughing blonde on the floor with his foot, " unfortunately, is our friend Shannon Moore."

"Hey." Shannon's laughter stopped as he pretended to take offense to his introduction.

"I'm sorry, I tried to wake you." Quinn leant her head on Jeff's chest and looked up at him. "I thought they were breaking in."

"Breaking in my ass." Matt muttered.

"Shut it Matt." Jeff glanced up at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, "It's 6:15! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Yawning, he stretched out, Quinn took her chance and pushed herself past him, disappearing into the bedroom behind him.

"Shannon wanted to see if you had any JD. He cleaned the bar out of their supply." Matt rolled his eyes, getting up and making his way into the kitchen, Jeff followed, he should have known that they'd be on their way home from a night out.

"What kind of a bar runs out of Jack Daniels?" Shannon demanded from the floor.

Quinn sat on the edge of Jeff's bed, quickly pulling on any item of clothing that she could find, luckily Jeff wasn't the tidiest of people, she'd found a pair of sweat pants and a grey hoody at the bottom of the bed. Stepping towards the door she heard the men in the open planned living room speak in hushed voices.

"She's fit man." Quinn heard the blonde whisper in admiration.

"She's beautiful." She heard the smile in Jeff's voice causing her to blush.

"She's a fucking ring rat and you's both know it." Matt, the one she'd hit, spat at the other two men. Not letting her brain control her feet or her mouth, Quinn stepped out into the living room, all three men were gathered around the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

"What's a ring rat?"

**A/N: Thank you again to truckergurl24 for reviewing, laptop is back on track so should be updating as quickly as I can again. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, my broadband has been down all weekend, tsk. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Thank you to . for reviewing, it means so much to me to know that people are enjoying this. Please R&R**

"What's a ring rat?" The question would have echoed around the tiny flat if it hadn't been for the clattering of Jeff's bar stool as it hit the polished floor boards. Quinn's feet stuck to the floor as she watched Jeff practically leap over the breakfast bar to get to his brother. Before she had realised she was moving Quinn had rushed in between them, pushing past a back tracking Shannon as she went.

"Take that back!" Jeff all but growled, his forehead pressed against his brother's, his hands wrapped tightly around the collar of Matt's shirt, keeping him as close as physically possible. The dark haired brother just smirked back.

"Jeff let him go!" Quinn grabbed at Jeff's arm, using all of her weight to pull him from his brother, he didn't budge. Quinn tried to part them again, _Christ, what is he? The fucking Hulk_.

"Get her out of here now Shannon." His voice eerily quiet, each word dripping with rage. Quinn heard herself gasp as she let go of Jeff, stepping back.

"Quinn, you need to come with me." She felt Shannon's hand on her shoulder before she had registered his words. She couldn't think, she opened her mouth to protest, to question but Jeff's eyes clouded her mind, their usual sparkling green were nearing black. Quinn felt Shannon pull her back, dragging her into the tiny bedroom. As he shut the door behind them Quinn heard the sickening crunch of bone connecting with bone.

"What's – Why – What's going on?" Quinn pleaded with the blonde, his face no longer blushed from laughing but had faded to a sickly pale.

"You just need to stay in here with me, okay darlin'." Shannon smiled tightly, the two in the other room were shouting so loudly at each other that their words blurred into one making it impossible for Quinn to decipher what they were arguing about.

"I don't understand." Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor beneath her feet.

"Let's just call it brotherly love." Shannon forced out a fake laugh. The shouting grew quieter, they were outside the flat now.

"But – wait, what _is_ a ring rat?" Quinn's eyes snapped up to meet Shannon's, blush rising in his cheeks as he coughed lightly.

"Well," Shannon sucked air in through his teeth, not really sure on how to explain it to this girl, he didn't think she was a ring rat, hell, he didn't think she had a clue as to what was going on, sat there with her head in her hands, blonde curls falling around her face, she certainly didn't look like a ring rat, the usual bunch of rats by this time of the day had already snuck out the door, wearing last nights clothes, shoes in hand with too much make up smeared every where it shouldn't be. Quinn had an air of innocence to her, her face had shown barely any make up, his eyes swept over her face as she looked up at him, a slight hint of eyeliner and mascara seemed to be all she had on, definitely not a ring rat he decided. "A ring rat is a girl that goes round sleeping with wrestlers, y'know jumps from one bed to the next."

At least he'd had the decency to blush, Quinn thought as she took in his words, then it dawned on her, "I haven't slept with a wrestler!" Her brows furrowed together in a mixture of anger and confusion, she watched Shannon as his face dropped slowly.

"Oh darling," He smiled sympathetically. "You don't know a thing about Jeff, do you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Quinn snapped. Half an hour ago she had been happy, sleeping soundly, wrapped up in Jeff's arms, now she was essentially being called a slut by two men she had never met before. She sprung to her feet, enough was enough. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Hey! Don't get snappy with me darling. I'm just saying, you clearly don't know Jeff that well if you don't even know what he does for a living." Shannon shrugged, this really wasn't his argument.

"He works in a deli." Quinn spat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ohh." Shannon sighed, his lips forming a small smile. "Jeff doesn't actually work there, he was just helping out a friend." Quinn opened her mouth ready with a comeback but nothing came out, he was telling the truth. Shannon was right, she knew nothing about Jeff. She'd barely known his last name when she'd climbed into his bed, never mind anything else. He could be anyone. Scrambling for her phone Quinn rang the only person she knew that would come find her, the only person that knew where she was.

"Ruby, I need you to come pick me up. NOW!" She slipped her phone into the pocket of the sweat pants. _Get out now! _Quinn's mind screamed at her.

Shannon watched her nervously, the poor girl probably thought she was about to be murdered, only to be seen again on the six o'clock news. He wasn't the one that should be explaining all of this to her, deciding to give her some privacy he slipped out of the bedroom.

Quinn hadn't even noticed Shannon leave the room, she was too busy trying to hurl her belongings into her bag. She needed to get out of here, and she needed to get out quick. Who the hell were these people? Her heart pounded against her chest with panic, her breath felt like it was leaving her body before she'd had a chance to grasp on to any oxygen, _God not now_. She leant back against the wardrobe by the bed, failing to calm herself. Slowly all other sounds left her, all she was left with was the thud of her heart the blood pumping around her head, sliding slowly to the floor, she pulled her legs up to her chest so she could rest her forehead on her knees. _Calm down, breathe, calm down, for fuck's sake! One, breathe, two, breathe, three, breathe, four, breathe, five, bre- _

A hand found it's way under Quinn's chin and jerked her head up, large, chocolate brown eyes peered at her from under a thick, full, chestnut brown fringe, Ruby! Thank god. The thud in her head began to fade. She was safe now, Ruby would take her home.

"She's having a panic attack and you just left her in here you prick!" Ruby snarled at the men stood behind her. Putting her arm around Quinn she hoisted her friend up to her feet, pulling Quinn to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Get out of my way." Ruby spat pushing them through the flat towards the front door. Quinn felt a thicker arm than Ruby's twist around her waist, she squeaked, feeling her feet being lifted from the ground, lifting her from Ruby's death grip. The pounding in her chest growing again. "Get off her now!"

"At least let me help you get her in the car." It was Jeff, his head so close to Quinn's she could feel his warm breath on her face, her own breathing slowly returning to a normal rate. She felt him move beneath her, Ruby must have agreed to him carrying her. His lip was cut, a trickle of blood ran from his bottom lip to his chin. Quinn wondered if he had noticed he was bleeding, her hand twitched, wanting to wipe it from his face.

"Here." Ruby snapped, Quinn heard her yank the car door open and felt Jeff slowly lower her into the passenger seat of Ruby's Audi TT. He slowly shut the door behind her, watching Quinn shrink away from him into the seat.

"Please, just let me explain, I –" His head still reeling from the past few minutes, he'd been pulling himself up from the floor where Matt's punch had sent him when he'd heard the screech of car brakes, he'd managed to get to his feet by the time the tiny brunette had stormed past him, she'd growled at him, promptly shoved past Shannon and entered his flat. Following her with Matt and Shannon in tow he had found her in his bedroom, crouched down in front of a shaking Quinn.

"Shut up!" Ruby screamed, if the neighbours hadn't been awake, they definitely were now. "Now you listen to me boy," Quinn smiled faintly, this was Ruby's don't fuck with me voice, so calm and quiet, so icy cold you would literally shiver if it was directed at you, "You come near her, you contact her, fuck, you even try to breathe the same air as her again and I'll fucking castrate the lot of yous."

"Quinny sweetie, I've made you some coffee." Ruby was sat on the bed next to Quinn when she opened her eyes, glancing around Quinn relaxed, she was in her own bed, in her own studio. Shuffling up the bed to sit up Quinn yawned, her head was throbbing and her chest felt tight. Taking the coffee mug from Ruby she sighed. Visions of earlier that morning swarmed her brain. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Quinn took a sip of coffee and smiled, it was the stuff that she already had in the kitchen cupboard, Ruby wasn't forcing any of her fancy shit on her today.

"Quinn I rang in sick for this so you best start spilling." Ruby glared across the bed.

"Urggh," Quinn groaned knowing there was no way around this. "It was going well, really well actually –"

"Oh it looked like it!" Ruby snapped, "When I got there you were practically passed out on the floor while those three _men_," She said the word as if it tasted bitter on her tongue, "were play fighting outside."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" Quinn raised an eyebrow questionably at her best friend who in turn rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own coffee. "As I was saying, it was going really well and then I woke up and I thought the flat was being broken in to. I tried to wake Jeff up but he was flat out, so I grabbed the baseball bat and whacked the first guy I saw. 'Cept they weren't trying to break in, the guy I hit is Jeff's brother and the other guy is their friend."

"That doesn't explain why you were left on your own in the middle of a panic attack Q." Ruby's voice was soft, she really was worried, Quinn looked her over, she'd changed out of her work clothes and in to the set of pajamas that she kept at Quinn's for emergency sleep overs, her usually perfectly coiffed hair had been scraped back into a low pony tail, the only trace of work Ruby had left was her perfect make up, it may have looked like a little too much for a normal day at the office but Ruby's office was the largest make up counter in the biggest department store in the North of England. Noticing her fluffy slippers on her best friend's feet, Quinn smiled, Ruby wasn't leaving the studio any time soon.

"I'm getting to that bit," Quinn took another sip of her coffee, "Jeff woke up when I hit his brother and he kinda introduced me to them, so I went to put some clothes on since I'd just whipped Jeff's t-shirt on when I'd woken up and then I heard them talking about me and Matt called me a ring rat."

"What's a ring rat when it's at home?" Ruby's outburst caused her coffee to slop over the top of the mug.

"Pretty much a slut." Quinn ignored Ruby's raised eyebrows. "But one that sleeps with wrestlers."

"I don't understand." Ruby's eyebrows had returned to their usual level only to furrow together.

"Neither do I." Quinn sighed, draining her mug of coffee. "Anyway, Jeff got really pissed with Matt, like totally up in his face and then he told me to leave so Shannon took me into the bedroom and basically told me that I didn't know a thing about Jeff and, and well I freaked out. He was right, I don't have a fucking clue who he is, what he does, where he's been before. So I rang you and then I started packing my stuff up and, well I can't really remember much after that until you got there."

"Okay," Ruby dragged out the word as if it had at least six a's, fumbling around in her handbag on the floor Ruby pulled out her mobile, "What's his surname again? Jeff I mean."

"Erm, Hardy I think, why?" Ruby's nails clicked against the screen of her phone as she typed, Quinn watched patiently as the phone loaded.

"Well fuck a duck." Ruby gasped, a large smile taking over her face. She turned the phone to face Quinn before she could question what she had found. There it was, under a photo of Jeff, in black and white – _Jeffrey Nero Hardy – professional wrestler, North Carolina. _

"Shit." Quinn tried to manage a sentence but her tongue felt as if it had been ripped from her mouth. Wrestler. As in speedos and oil and pretending to hit each other? Wrestler. Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling her from her train of thought. Pulling it out she realised she was still wearing Jeff's hoody and sweat pants, which meant he probably still had her outfit from last night, she hadn't exactly been in the right mind to make sure she had all of her belongings when she'd left.

_Quinn please let me see you, I need to explain everything. J x_

"It's him," Quinn whispered, throwing her phone into Ruby's lap as if it was about to bite her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The song belongs to the beautiful Jeff Buckley, it's called Lover, You Should've Come Over. If you haven't heard it or of him before, please, youtube it. He was amazing.**

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Jeff smiled apologetically at the girl in front of him as she unlocked the door to what looked like a factory. She was definitely pretty, he thought as he watched her hold the door open for him, long dark brown hair pulled up into a smooth beehive, she glared at him from under a full fringe.

"I am not doing this for you." She growled, pulling her tailored navy jacket closer to her small frame, following her up the stairs Jeff guessed that without the skyscraper heels she was probably only about five foot in height. "She's been in such a terrible mood for a few weeks now," The brunette in front of him sighed, "since you were the one to cause it I think you should be the one to fix it." Walking along the corridor Jeff could hear soft music playing, getting louder and louder as they approached the door at the end. Pushing her keys into the lock, Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Do you live here too?" The butterflies in his stomach felt like they'd all just piled into a Royal Rumble.

"No, just for emergencies. Like this. She's had that damn playlist on repeat for so long that I've forgotten what silence is like." Ruby stepped back letting Jeff enter in front of her, "I'm not staying, I have to get back to work. Good luck." He found himself staring at the heavy wood door before he'd even had a chance to beg her to stay. What if Quinn freaked out? What if she had another panic attack? Ruby hadn't really explained much when she'd found him at the Deli, she'd practically dragged him out by his ear telling him he had some making up to do. Looking around the room he was currently in he sighed and shrugged his leather jacket off, it was like a sauna, the large windows on the opposite wall to him were completely steamed up. Not really sure on where to find Quinn he followed the sound of the music, leaving the large open planned living room and kitchen behind him.

Walking down a narrow corridor he came to an open door, poking his head around the door frame he realised that it was Quinn's bedroom; occupied by a huge bed, a squishy looking sofa and a large desk, he chuckled realising that it was larger than Vince McMahon's. The music suddenly stopped, moving on to the next track of the playlist, Jeff moved on down the corridor, the door at the end propped open with a metal bucket, spying through he spotted Quinn in the middle of the room with her back to him. The room seemed to be empty bar a work bench that took up the entire length of the back wall, along the work bench he could see pots full of paint brushes, boxes of scalpel blades, tubs of paint, a laptop sat in the middle of the mess. Opening the door further and stepping in, Jeff opened his mouth to announce his presence just as Quinn began to sing along to the music coming from the laptop.

"_Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners, parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water._" He stopped a few feet from the door, he hadn't realised that she could sing. A smile pulled at his lips, she didn't have the voice of some pop star, but of someone you wouldn't mind watching get up and sing karaoke. She sounded so sad or maybe it was just the song. "_And maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong but tonight you're on my mind so you never know._" Spotting a day bed to the side of him, Jeff made himself comfortable, he wasn't about to interrupt her now, she looked so carefree, so peaceful. He watched on as Quinn pulled her hoody off, lifting her tank top slightly as it went, revealing a heavily tattooed back. His face scrunched up as he wondered how he had managed to miss that when he'd taken her to bed. "_I'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it, Where are you tonight, child you know how much I need it. Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run._" He watched as she knelt down on the floor, sitting back on her heels, he had noticed the black hot pants that she was wearing, _Honour Over Glory _scrawled in white across the arse. Even with her hair pulled back in a loose bun and mainly covered by a bandanna he could tell she'd dyed it a paler shade of blonde, nearing white, the tips of escaped strands held streaks of paint. "_Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun and much too blind to see the damage he's done, sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no one. So I'll wait for you and I'll burn, will I ever see your sweet return? Oh will I ever learn? Oh lover, you should've come over, 'cause it's not too late._"

Pulling a paint brush from the pile on the floor beside her, Quinn dipped into the paint she required and began to outline the photograph she'd had blown up on canvas. She smiled as she highlighted the features of the face in front of her, it was her favourite photograph, the best she'd ever taken. Sitting back on her heels she looked over the image in front of her; Taylor, a guy she had dated in the past lay in front of her, his head held back, eyes squeezed shut as he had sung her favourite song to her. Sighing quietly, she picked up her brushes and water pots, it was time for a coffee break. Standing she continued to sing, "_Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in, burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him, my body turns and yearns for a sleep that won't ever come._" Dropping her equipment into the sink at her work bench, Quinn stretched out, arms flung well above her head. "_It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder, it's never over, all my riches for her smiles when I slept so soft against her, it's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter, it's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever._" She would turn the laptop off when the song finished, she decided, the song was too good to cut so close to the end.

Jeff sat bolt up as he watched Quinn wander to the far side of the room, he still couldn't bring himself to distract her, if she knew he was here then she would stop singing. He couldn't be the reason for her to stop, she sounded so comfortable, so at ease yet so pained. She was going to turn around soon, he knew it, she was going to spot him instantly and probably throw him out. Ruby hadn't been exact on the details of whether or not Quinn had wanted to see him. "_Well maybe I'm just to young to keep good love from going wrong, oh lover, you should've come over, 'cause it's not too late._" He watched silently, goosebumps forming on his skin, the hair on the back of his neck rising. She was probably going to swing for him, he'd woke up in time to see the force she'd hit Matt with. He'd also had to see the aftermath of it every day since as Matt thrust his shoulder in his face every opportunity he got. "_Well I feel too young to hold on and I'm much too old to break free and run, too deaf, dumb and blind to see the damage I've done, sweet lover, you should've come over, oh, love well I'm waiting for you. Lover, you should've come over, 'cause it's not too late._" Not really knowing what else to do Jeff stood up from the day bed and clapped.

Quinn swung round at the sound coming from behind her. Her eyes locked on to him straight away, _how the fuck did he get in here?_ She felt her tongue slide across her dry lips, catching her lower lip in between her teeth she bit down softly. Her cheeks starting to burn as they flushed. _Ignore him_. Listening to her own advice Quinn refocused her gaze on the door leading to the rest of her studio and walked out, straight past Jeff.

Grabbing his coat he scrambled after her. He should have expected this, he thought as he followed her, walking out into the open plan living area. At least she hadn't hit him, he mused. "Quinn, please let me explain." He sighed finding her in the kitchen, he watched as she continued to ignore him, busying herself with the task of making coffee. "At least look at me." He pleaded.

There was only one way he could have gotten in, Quinn seethed, _I'll kill her_. Turning slowly, she took in the man on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. _Christ, he's beautiful_, the thought had entered her mind before she could stop it. At least he was keeping a little bit of distance from her, Quinn sighed knowing full well that if he got any closer, touched her, she'd crumble. What the hell was it about this man, he'd been running circles around her mind for weeks now, ever since their first encounter in the deli. The way the sleeves of his t-shirt held tight around his biceps, the way his black jeans hung perfectly from his hips, the way the sound of his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand, that smile, that laugh, those eyes, it all made her head spin. Quinn sighed, _suppose it won't hurt to hear him out_.

"Fine," she whispered, "out with it then."

Having rehearsed everything that he had wanted to say to her if he had gotten the chance, Jeff had thought that this would have been easy for him, but for some reason his tailored speech had left him, the art of conversation dying on his lips.

"Erm, well, firstly... I'm sorry." Jeff huffed out, hoping that the first thing to come to his mind would help him.

"If that's all you came here to say then I'm afraid you've wasted your time." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip harder than she had intended to, inwardly cursing herself. Lowering her gaze back to the floor, she whispered, "You could have said it over text."

"Quinn I did say it over text but you never replied! You never even answered when I called!" Jeff watched as his words hit her, washing over her body, he realised that he could have said anything at that moment and he would have gotten the same reaction from her. He'd raised his voice at her, he hadn't screamed or shouted but he knew that she knew he was beginning to lose his temper. He watched her in silence as her shoulders rolled back, she lifted her head high, setting her eyes on to his. Her entire body screamed don't fuck with me, confidence pouring from ever pore. He had been so close to believing it too, that was until he noticed her delicate little hand on her right forearm, slowly raking her nails up and down, leaving vicious red tracks in their wake. He lent forward, bracing himself on the counter, letting his head fall, he couldn't keep watching her go at her arm like that, he didn't even think she realised she was doing it. "Look, I'm sorry that my asshole of a brother rocked up with my idiot friend and let his mouth run, I'm sorry that they landed in the middle of the night. If I had known that they'd show up I would have deadlocked the door." He peeked up at her to send a weak smile across the kitchen. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you much about myself but everything just happened so fast." Quinn raised an eyebrow, _fast_, was he implying the same as his brother? Catching on quickly Jeff gasped. "I didn't mean it like that! I just, oh God," he lent forward to the counter again, setting his elbows down to steady himself while rubbing small circles over his temples. He sighed, "I really like you Quin. I don't know what you've done but I feel different around you and I'm sorry that you had to see me and Matt fight. I just, sometimes, I just can't control my temper around him. Plus he deserved it." He caught a smile touch her lips before she quickly erased it. "And I know I should have just kicked them out and then we could have just gone back to bed and we wouldn't be doing this now, I would have spent the last three weeks with you instead of just thinking about you and you would still want to see me. I hope." Sighing again he stood back, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for screwing this up." Taking in a deep breath he meet her gaze with his own, he knew he had rambled through most of it but was sure he'd said the majority of what he had wanted to.

"Well, that was quite a speech." Thick red lines covered Quinn's forearm as she continued to scratch. "I don't take well to being called a slag, which ever way you want to dress it up pet." She raised her hand to silence him as his eyebrows shot up, "Let me finish. I will not stand for that shit, but from what I've gathered you were defending me. So I suppose thanks are in order." Her hand had returned to her forearm, retracing the scratches. Once more Jeff felt himself sending a weak smile in her direction. Pushing herself from the back counter he watched a smile spread across her face. "I am not a ring rat."

**A/N: Hi guys so sorry it's taken so long to post this, I've been crazy busy and this isn't even where I was wanting to finish this chapter. Special thanks to my guest reviewer and anyone who has taken the time to read this, it means a lot to me. I'll try to update before the weekend. Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own Quinn and Ruby, enjoy!**

The title screen of the movie they had been watching was on its fourth play when Jeff woke. A smile crept to his lips as the previous twelve hours flooded his head. Quinn had accepted his apology and they had decided to take a rain check on the rest of the world, choosing to snuggle up on the sofa and watch movies instead. And that's where they both still were; Jeff lying back with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Quinn's head resting on his lap.

Yawning, Quinn stretched out her arms above her head, arching her back as she turned on the sofa, opening her eyes to meet the perfect emerald orbs gazing back at her. "Good morning sleepy head." Jeff smiled as Quinn rubbed at her eyes.

"When did I fall asleep?" Quinn mumbled through another yawn, there was no way she was moving any time soon.

"About half way through the second film." Leaning down Jeff brushed an escaped strand of hair from Quinn's eyes, she looked so cute lying there on his lap, too cute to resist. Lowering his head to hers Jeff planted a gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

"You should have woken me up." Quinn mumbled against his lips, feeling his tongue sweep across her bottom lip.

"But you're just too cute, snoring away like that."

"I do not snore Jeffrey!" Quinn cocked her head to the side to escape his kisses, "Are you a Jeffrey? Or just a Jeff?"

"I am a Jeffrey." A chuckle erupted from the back of his throat.

"Hmm," Quinn gently bit down on her lip, "You shall be Jeffrey when you're being an arse."

"Do you work at being this cute or does it come naturally?" Jeff watched as the smile took over Quinn's face and the blush crept up into her cheeks. Planting another gentle kiss on her lips, Jeff smiled against her, butterflies bouncing around his stomach.

"Quinn Jenkins?!" A voice thundered around the studio, "If you've killed him then you best have a bloody good alibi, I am not getting arrested for you again!" Pulling her lips from Jeff's, Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ruby would have wanted to see how her meddling had turned out.

"He was still breathing last time I checked." Quinn smiled, neither her nor Jeff wanting to move from their positions on the sofa. "What are you doing here so late anyway?" Pulling herself up so that she was sat cross-legged next to Jeff, the petite blonde checked the clock above the door to find that it was nearing midnight.

"New girl at work's first day drinks, you know the drill; get them mortal and find out their dirty secrets." Quinn begrudgingly sat up to watch her best friend potter around her kitchen, pulling out coffee mugs and rolling her eyes at the contents of Quinn's cupboards.

"Anything juicy?" Quinn shivered as Jeff's hand aimlessly traced patterns on her back through her tank top.

"Not really, she told Jessy that she's after my job though. Silly cow. I'll have her restocking for her entire trial."

"Oh shit." Jeff jumped to his feet causing Quinn to squeak, "Sorry babe." He fished around in his pocket before pulling out his phone, checking the screen he sighed. "I have to take this."

Ruby turned to watch Jeff walk to the other side of the room, raising an eyebrow she turned to Quinn and stage whispered, "Who's ringing at this time?"

"Probably his annoying brother, he has a habit of showing up late at night." Quinn replied as she made her way across the room to pull up a stool at the breakfast bar.

"You've got to be kidding me? I thought we had another week." Jeff sighed, gaining both girls' attention as he paused to listen to the mystery caller. "What time? Fuck. I'm not in the apartment, can you grab my stuff?" Both girls turned to each other in confusion. "I'll just get a taxi and meet you there. Yeah, bye." Stuffing his phone back into his pocket Jeff ran hand through his hair and groaned. "Q babe, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Don't mind me, just making coffee." Ruby pretended to busy herself, blind monkeys would have noticed her cock her head to the side to get a better chance of hearing the gossip as Quinn joined Jeff at the other end of the living room.

Stretching out and yawning again, Quinn approached Jeff, "What's up?"

"That was Matt, there's been a bit of drama at work and a meeting's been called. I have to go, everyone does." Quinn watched as Jeff's shoulders visibly dropped.

"Okay, so what's the issue?"

"The meeting is tomorrow night in _Connecticut_," Jeff emphasized the last word knowing that Quinn was under the impression that work still meant the deli, "which means I have to leave now, they've booked us on the next flight out." Slowly the information sank through Quinn, feeling as if someone had poured cold water over her, her shoulders copying Jeff's as the sensation passed through her. "Matt's been trying to get in touch with me for hours."

"Oh." Was all that she could manage. A million thoughts and questions fought with each other as they rattled around her brain. _How long is he going for? Is he even coming back? Surely this isn't fair? What if he doesn't come back, you've only just started speaking again. Oh for fuck's sake. _"Well." She could feel her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "That's a bit shit isn't it."

Jeff forced out a laugh, "That's a bit shit? That's what you have to say to that?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say. You have to leave, like, right now?"

"Yeah. Matt's picking my stuff up from the apartment now, I'm meeting them at the airport in," Jeff glanced up at the clock, "forty five minutes. I have to ring for a cab."

"Don't be silly. Quinn you can borrow my car, you take him." Ruby piped up from behind the kitchen counter, no longer pretending not to listen.

"Thanks." Jeff smiled in Ruby's direction, looking back down in time to see Quinn attempt to discreetly wipe away a lone tear. "Hey, don't get upset, it'll be fine, I'll be back soon." Pulling her into his arms and bringing her cheek to his chest Jeff hushed the tiny girl who fit so perfectly against him. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them, not even getting a chance at finding out if they really had something worth holding on to before it was being ripped away from them.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute to change into something airport appropriate." Quinn pushed back from Jeff and hurried off into her bedroom. The sound of Ruby clearing her throat causing him to tear his gaze from the direction Quinn had left in.

"Don't worry about her, she's a tough cookie. If it's meant to be then it will be." Ruby offered a shrug of her shoulders and a tight smile. "I'll put her coffee in a travel mug."

A few moments later, Quinn reappeared, her hair was still hidden behind the paint splattered bandanna that he'd found her in early that day, what now felt like a million miles behind them, she'd pulled on a zip up hoodie but left on her little black shorts. Stuffing her feet into a pair of scuffed red vans she smiled sadly up at him, "Ready when you are boy."

* * *

"I'm really sorry this had to be cut short but you know you could always come visit if you ever find yourself on my side of the pond." Quinn closed her eyes briefly and let a small smile play on her lips, he really was trying to make this easier for her, for both of them. "And we'll be back over here in a few months, after WrestleMania."

"Wrestle what now?" Quinn squeaked, standing outside the airport terminal in the freezing cold. _Maybe pants would have been a good idea, _Quinn pondered, not really wanting to focus on the event unfolding around her.

"Never mind," Kissing her forehead, Jeff smiled, he loved that she had nothing to do with the business, had no idea who he was, what he'd done in the past, who he was at home. "Look, there's Matt and Shannon. I should really go in now."

"Oh, okay." Dipping his head down so that his lips could meet hers, Jeff left the sweetest of kisses on Quinn's lips. Pulling away from her he smiled and half heartedly waved.

"Bye Q babe." Mouthing a farewell in return Quinn watched as Jeff headed through the revolving glass doors and across the large room to his brother and friends.

"Who's that girl that Skittles is with?" Letting his headphones slip down around his neck, the dark haired man nodded in the direction of Jeff and the mystery girl he had practically pinned up to the glass outside the terminal.

"Just some ring rat he's got the hots for." Matt scoffed, rubbing at his shoulder instinctively.

"Matt!" Shannon's backhanded said shoulder. "Quinn's not a ring rat, she's a lovely girl. He met her at the deli, Matt's just bitter because she kicked his ass."

"Should we be expecting tears?" He rolled his eyes, ring rat drama was not something he intended to be involved in, in the slightest.

"I don't think she's that in to him." Matt scowled at Shannon as their friend continued with his questions. "Why so interested?"

"She just looks familiar is all." Reaching up to put his headphones back in place he watched as Jeff bid farewell to his mystery girl and came strolling in through the doors as if nothing had happened. Picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he nodded hello to Jeff, "Oh shit."

"Jeff, wait!" All four men turned to watch as Quinn sprinted across the terminal, jumping at the last second and landing perfectly with her legs wrapped around Jeff's stomach. Eyes wide and mouths hanging open the remaining three men watched on as the little blonde attacked Jeff with kisses. Slowing down her attack, Quinn bought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Thought I'd leave you something to remember me by."

"I really don't think he'll forget you darlin', now put him down so we can go home." Shannon stepped forward, they had ten minutes left to check in and he sure as hell wasn't going to be late for another meeting because of Jeff's love life. Quinn blushed as Jeff set her back on her feet, looking up to the others she smiled shyly. Shannon smile warmed her a little as he leaned in to give her a hug. "Don't know about Matt but I know I'll miss you short stuff."

"Thanks Shannon, sorry we didn't get to hang out more." Shannon released her and shrugged his shoulders in a _what can you do about it _sort of fashion. Turning to the others Quinn scuffed the floor with her shoes nervously, "Well have a safe flight, I guess I'll see you when I see you." And with that the little blonde walked quickly out of the terminal building, just wanting to be at home curled up in bed with Ruby, setting the world to rights.

Picking the rest of their luggage up the group of four men walked towards the check in desks, the dark haired man removed his headphones once more, turned to Shannon and in a hushed voice so that the two brothers wouldn't hear, said, "I definitely know that girl from somewhere."

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's been an absolute age since I last updated and I'll be honest with you, major writer's block coupled with no reviews on the last chapter made me less than enthusiastic about continuing with this but I guessed with the views that this is getting, the favourites, etc, that there most be something that someone likes about it. So please, if you do read it take a few seconds to review, tell me what you like about it, what you don't like, where you want it to go? Whatever you want, just take a few seconds to tell me, it'd be really, really appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Special thanks to BJ for reviewing :)**

They had been flying for what felt like days now, his colleagues sat in the seats around him, all sound asleep. Hell, Shannon had fallen asleep before they'd even left the runway. He figured he'd managed about an hour and a half before Matt had elbowed him in the face as he turned in his sleep. Catching the attention of a passing stewardess he removed his headphones.

"Yes Sir, is there something I can get you?" He tried he best not to visibly grimace at the young woman's sickly sweet voice but the way she was fluttering her false eyelashes at him was making his stomach turn.

"No thanks, just wondering how long til we land?"

"Approximately an hour Sir." Flutter, flutter, pout, pout. "Are you sure there isn't something I can get for you?" Her hand had found it's way to his forearm, his eyes zoned in on the tacky false claws she was passing off as nails. "Something to help you sleep perhaps, a beer or -"

"I don't drink." He immediately moved his headphones back, thankfully the stewardess took the hint and stalked off down the aisle for someone else to shamelessly flirt with.

Scrolling through the songs on his phone he wandered what he could kill an hour with. Having already finished the comics he'd bought for the flight he began to search around on the floor to see if he could find the untouched magazine that Shannon had bought. _Gotcha! _His fingers slid across the glossy cover, picking it up and placing it in his lap he studied the cover. Deciding that he definitely hadn't heard of this "Front" magazine before he sighed already knowing what to expect. The scantily clad young woman on the cover had already given the game away. _Of course this is Shannon's._

Flicking through to find the band interviews that the cover had boasted, he came across a two page spread and there, staring right back at him was that oh so familiar face. Holding her own breasts, there stood Jeff's mystery girl in nothing but a pair of hot pants, thigh high socks and a pair of roller skates. Tearing his eyes away from hers he scanned down the page to see the article.

_This month we welcome back an old favourite of ours; Quinn! In the year that this little hellcat has been AWOL our Quinny has been up to all sorts, but we'll let her tell you about that:_

**_FRONT: _**_We're so happy that you're back, the boys in the office haven't stopped smiling all week. But you know that, let's get down to business. So Quinny, what exactly have you been up to since you last graced the pages of our lowly mag?_

**_QUINN: _**_Oh you guys, you'll make me blush! Well you know, this and that. I'm a fully fledged SuicideGirl now but, as usual, my art has been taking up a ridic amount of my time._

F:

_Ooh, get you! Are you QuinnSuicide or did you choose something different?_

**_Q: _**_I went through so many options before I made my choice, I mean there are so many awesome names that as soon as you see them you think "Fuck I wish I had thought of that!" But I did finally settle of SirenSuicide._

**_F: _**_SirenSuicide? Very nice, any reason behind it?_

**_Q: _**_Well as you know, I've been working under the name Cherry Sirens for years, with my art, my earlier modeling, my blogs, you name it. So it just felt right in the end to stick with something I knew and to keep that part of me going. She's practically my alter ego__ now._

**_F: _**_Your alter ego has played a large part in your artwork in the past, has that continued or have you taken a new route?_

**_Q: _**_Well, it has and it hasn't, while me and my alter ego remain the centre of my work I have started to incorporate others and their alter egos too. But you guys will just have to wait and see. I have a new exhibition coming up this summer in New York so I'll be sure to send you guys an invite._

**_F: _**_We want VIP mind, don't be leaving us outside with the hacks! As always, it's been lovely catching up with our favourite blonde with brains._

**_Q: _**_Would I do that to my favourite boys? Thanks for having me!_

Phil lent back into the head rest and let out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Of course he knew her. He had seen her at Comic-Con with a few of the other SuicideGirls. He'd stopped by their table to buy a shirt for his sister, she'd been bugging him about it from the second she had found out that he would be there at the same time as them.

He had heard of the SuicideGirls before Charleen's pestering though, a collection of hundreds of alt models to suit every taste. Dammit, he knew he had seen her before.

The captain's announcement sounded through the quiet cabin, informing them all of their landing in twenty minutes, as well as the local time and weather conditions. None of which Phil took in. Noticing Matt beginning to stir beside him, Phil made a snap decision and rolled up the magazine, stuffing it into his backpack. He'd explain to Shannon later but right now the last thing this girl and Jeff needed was for Matt to have any more reason to call her derogatory names.

* * *

Baggage claim was a nightmare as usual but after twenty minutes of trying not to right hook other angry, jet-lagged passengers and another fifteen minutes of trying to prove his existence to the car rental company, Jeff finally found himself en route to his home for the next few days.

Switching off from the others in the car, he focused on driving them straight to the hotel so he could take a nap before the oh so important meeting that afternoon. Pulling into the hotel car park, he took the keys from the ignition, this routine was so familiar to him now that he coasted through it on autopilot. Grabbing his bags from the boot of the car he watched over the car park as more and more rentals appeared carrying his colleagues.

Checking in at the front desk, he found that he had been booked into a double room alone, it was normal for him to room with Matt or Shannon, or both, but rarely on his own. Deciding not to question his luck, he headed off, bidding goodbye to the others, catching catching snippets of their conversations as he went. Matt grumbling that he was rooming with Shannon again, Phil inquiring about the whereabouts of the hotel gym and Shannon complaining about his lost magazine.

None of which was important to Jeff right now, all he wanted was a comfy bed and a long nap. Sliding the key card through the machine, he smiled when the green light appeared; oh the simple things. Pushing the door open, he dropped his bags at his feet, fully intending on flopping straight down on to the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something move, whipping around, mouth open, ready to shout at the intruder, he choked.

"Hey baby, you miss me?"

"Beth!"

**A/N: I know this is terribly short but my laptop is completely dead and I'm updating from a friend's, so I figured a short update is better than no update. R&R and I shall be forever grateful.**


End file.
